Over the Falls, Over Again
by Gametime99
Summary: Four years after the defeat of Bill Cipher, the Pines Twins return to Gravity Falls, Oregon after their parents lose their jobs. Things have changed since last time, and now the Twins must face the far more lethal brother of Bill: Will Crypto! PacificaXDipper pairing.


**Welcome, old friends! Sorry about my unexpected disappearance. Turns out working on two different websites is harder than I thought. But, now, the mind behind Fall, The Ten, Thank You Pine Tree NextGen, Reverse Falls (Season One), is back! And here we... go!**

Chapter 1: Return

We find a bus driving along a winding moutain road. The only two passengers on the bus were a pair of sixteen year old twins, a boy, who had blue eyes and messy brown hair and wasclad in a black and gray zip-up hoodie, blue jeans, a white shirt, black and white sneakers, and a battered blue and white trucker's hat with a pine tree on the front, and a girl with matching blue eyes and long brown hair wearing a pink hoodie with a shooting star on it, blue jeans, and red heels. The boy was named Hector Pines, but everybody called him Dipper due to the birthmark on his forehead, which was in the exact likeness of the big dipper. The girl was Mabel Pines. And they were headed back to the town where their lives had changed forever: Gravity Falls, Oregon, this time indefinately due to their parents' loss of their jobs.

Last time they were there, they ended up fighting a dream demon named Bill Cipher. Although the two of them had defeated the powerful top-hat wearing Eye of Providence, Bill had warned them that his death would only provoke someone much worse, and that the world would be doomed.

"It'll be so awesome to see everyone again after all this time!" said Mabel.

Dipper looked at his sister, smirking. "Really, Mabel? Everyone?" he said, his voice smoother, deeper, and more reassuring than it had been four years ago, when it had been more cracked than the Liberty Bell.

Mabel gave it some thought. "Well... maybe except Pacifica. And Gidiot, otherwise known as Gideon. Especially Gideon," she said.

Dipper's teeth clenched at the thought of the "psychic" 9-year old who had caused the Pines family so much trouble. Even after he had been exposed as a fraud, Gideon had caused chaos for them.

To distract himself, Dipper amused himself by looking out the window. His face broke into a huge grin when the bus passed a huge sign that read, Welcome to Gravity Falls.

Home sweet home, thought Dipper.

**One Bus Ride Through Town Later...**

"Doesn't seem like too much has changed around here geography-wise," said Dipper as he and Mabel got off the Speedy Beaver bus at the Mystery Shack.

"Grunkle Stan still hasn't fixed the s on the sign?" said Mabel.

"Well, it'd cost too much money to fix," said a voice from behind the twins.

Dipper and Mabel turned around to find an old man in an old-fashioned suit with a maroon fez, thick rimmed glasses, and brown shoes. He leaned heavily on a cane that was topped with an eight ball.

"Grunkle Stan!" cried Mabel, giving the oldster a big hug.

"Easy, Mabel! You trying to kill the old man?" said Dipper, before shaking hands with his old Grunkle.

"It's good to see you two kids after so long," said Grunkle Stan.

After taking a good look around, Dipper whispered to Grunkle Stan, "So, how are things with the Order?"

Stan smiled and replied, "Without Bill, the Order is doing better than ever. We're planning to announce some new scientific advances next year." He then continued at a normal volume. "Well, come on in, you two. We have a lot to catch up on."

**Later**...

As Dipper and Mabel unpacked their stuff, a feeling of foreboding started to creep up on Dipper. Bill Cipher's final warning kept coming back to him.

_What if me and Mabel really have provoked something..._ thought Dipper before he shrugged off the feeling _What am I so worried about? Me and Mabel destroyed Bill, I'm pretty sure we can handle anything else._

With the matter settled, Dipper resumed unpacking.

**Meanwhile, in the Web of Time...**

An upside down triangle who greatly resembled an angry Bill Cipher scowled at the teenage Pines Twins as they unpacked and talked with Grunkle Stan through an orb of some kind.

_Just you wait, Pines brats... if you thought my darling, precious little brother was so big and bad, wait till you get a load of me... Will Crypto! _thought Will before breaking out into sinister laughter.

**Let it be known... GAMETIME99 IS BACK! So, please review!**


End file.
